Comment j'en suis venu à aimer les araignées
by NekoxLoli
Summary: Connaissez-vous cette araignée mortelle nommé Phoneutria nigriventer ? Ron lui va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Et qui se fera une joie de l'aider lors d'un effet secondaire ? Un Serpentard bien sur ! Je ne suis pas sur pour les genres et le rating, désolé ! Ceci est un O.S et un BZRW !


Petite précision avant de commencer ! Ceci est un O.S soit One-Shoot !

Dans un second temps je souhaite vous informez que c'est ma première fanfiction ( yaoi du moins ) et ce sera mon premier lime donc désolé pour les quelques lacunes et si c'est un peu OOC. Il y aura sans doute aussi quelques fautes survivantes et je m'en excuse mais je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.

**Disclamer ****:** Tous ces personnages se trouvent être ceux de J.K Rowling

_**Couple :**__ BZ x RW_

_**Warning :**__ J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer._

_Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, attention !_

_Les personnages sont en 6__ème__ années mais j'ai gardé Severus comme professeur de potion juste par plaisir, ne me demandé pas pourquoi je ne sais pas._

**Bonne lecture !**

_C'était désormais bientôt la fin de l'adolescence de nos chers héros qui avaient passé leurs 16 ans depuis quelque mois maintenant._

_De plus le grand Lord Noir ( Voldy pour les intimes ) avait cessé de donner le moindre signe de vie et les Serpentards étaient légèrement moins agaçants. On pouvait ainsi dire que tout était calme à Poudlard. Oui on pouvait seulement le dire car même si du côté du Golden Boy, du Survivant, bref d'Harry Potter, tout était paisible, ce n'était pas le cas du côté de son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley. Enfin pas pour l'instant…_

_« - Harry ! Harry ! HARRY LEVE TOI ! Vite on va manquer le petit déjeuner !_

_ - Vas-y Ron, je te rejoins après. Encore 5 minutes…_

_ - On a potion avec les Serpentards en première heure et je ne crois pas que Môssieur la chauve-souris apprécie ton retard._

_ - C'est bon tu as gagné ! Descends toujours j'arrive. »_

_C'est ainsi que débuta ce début de semaine et qu'elle débutait à chaque fois. Ron réveillant Harry, un brun jamais coiffé un peu plus petit et fin que la moyenne ( ce qui est les séquelles du traitement des Dursley ) au regard émeraude._

_Pendant qu'Harry se préparait, Ron descendait joyeusement les escaliers pour y trouver sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger d'une intelligence rare et dont la crinière brune semblait être son seul point commun avec les Gryffondors et qui l'avait empêchait d'entrer à Serdaigles. Il était aussi sorti avec elle à la fin de l'année précédente mais il se rendit vite compte que il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer l'embrasser sans avoir un haut-le-cœur et qu'il en était de même pour les autres filles. Depuis il était resté seulement ami avec la jeune fille et peu de personnes étaient au courant de son homosexualité : sa famille, Harry, Hermione, et Neville._

_Ils entrèrent tous trois ( car il avait été rejoint par Neville ) dans la Grande Salle rejoindre les autres Gryffondors sans apercevoir le regard insistant et intense braqué sur Ron._

_De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle un jeune blond platine au regard magnétique métal riait silencieusement des actions de son meilleur ami, un grand noir à la chevelure noire et aux yeux étrangement mais magnifiquement ambrés._

_« - Mon cher Blaise, tu comptes réellement manger ta cravate que tu tartines depuis je ne sais combien de temps ?_

_ - Hein ? Oh non !_

_ - Que tu baves devant une jeune blonde aux courbes plus qu'appréciable, je peux comprendre, mais devant une belette rousse ? Blaise tu me fais honte, enfin plus que d'habitude. _

_ - Tu ne peux pas comprendre Draco, tu ne vois vraiment pas bien ! Cette peau pâle, ce regard bleu enfantin et par Merlin ! Cette chute de rein ! »_

_Blaise avait plutôt raison car en grandissant Ron avait pris un charme incroyable bien que souvent masqué par la présence d'Harry mais très repérable au vu des nombreux regards posés sur le jeune roux. Sa peau porcelaine reflétait parfaitement ses cheveux roux et ses légères taches de rousseur ainsi que ses yeux bleus. Ses courbes étaient plutôt fines et, Blaise avait raison__**[1]**__, sa chute de rein était plus qu'alléchante._

_« - Certes, passons… Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas ? Tu es un Serpentard que je sache !_

_ - Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Draco, si je maîtrise mes hormones il y a une raison. Je veux qu'il m'aime et qu'il soit miens aussi de cœur et pas seulement de corps…_

_ - Erk Blaise ! Tu vires Poufsouffle !_

_ - Oh la ferme Dray ! Je-… »_

_Sa phrase avait tourné court lorsqu'il aperçut son petit roux prendre une banane dans le panier de fruits posé sur sa table. Depuis quand cette vicieuse banane se trouvait là ? Ca, Blaise se le demandait mais toutes ses pensées logiques ( pas trop quand même, c'est de Blaise dont nous parlons ) furent anéanties lorsque le fruit s'approcha dangereusement des lèvres du Gryffondor avant d'y passer outre._

_De peur de ne pas contrôler la voix dans sa tête qui hurlait de violer cette sublime créature, Blaise se leva brusquement ce qui eut pour effet de faire retirer le fruit toujours entier de la bouche du rouquin entrainant aussi un léger filet de salive. Face à cette vision plus que bandante car agrémentée d'un regard brillant de curiosité, notre fier Sepentard parti la queue bien entre les jambes, aussi bien au sens figuré qu'au sens propre. Où aller-t-il ? Seul lui et un certain blond le savaient. _

_Retournons auprès de ce vil séducteur inconscient…_

_Il était plus qu'interloqué de ce qui venait de se passer mais aussi pourquoi quelques personnes ( comptant Seamus et Dean ) saignés du nez ou bavé fortement. Mais la nourriture n'attendant pas il haussa les épaules et se remit à manger voracement._

_Il se rendit ensuite à son premier cour de la journée, soit potion, sans avoir remarqué une petite créature sous la table. Le cours se passa plutôt calmement étant donné que leur cher professeur adoré des Gryffondors ne retira que 50 points à leur maison. Seulement avant la fin du cours Ron émit un cri plutôt aigu provoquant ainsi les rires de beaucoup de Serpentard, qui rappelait à ses amis une seule chose : une araignée !_

_En effet une araignée avait grimpé sur la jambe du pauvre Ron, sous son pantalon. Sous l'effet de la panique le pauvre agita la jambe finit par se faire piquer. Une douleur fulgurante le prit et avant de tombait dans les vapes devant le regard effaré de ses amis et d'un certain jeune homme. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir son professeur écrasé la bête._

_Il se réveilla quelque temps après dans un endroit tout blanc, l'infirmerie sans doute. Il s'était évanoui devant une araignée, ce n'était pas nouveau…_

_« - Vous voilà réveillé M. Weasley. Une _Phoneutria nigriventer, aussi appelé l'araignée banane vous a piqué durant la fin de votre cours de potion. Heureusement nous avons pu agir vite et nous vous avons administré une potion qui vous a guéris. »

Ron soupira, rassuré qu'il n'est rien de grave quand tout d'un coup il sentit une grande chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

Bien que très gêné il interpella l'infirmière.

« - …

- Oui M. Weasley ?

- J'ai… Il y a quelque chose d'étrange… Je… Jaicommeunegrandechaleurdanslebasventre !

- M. Weasley ! Veuillez vous exprimer plus clairement je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai chaud… Vers le bas-ventre…

- Oh ! Attendez un instant je vous pris. »

Le jeune homme était désormais parfaitement assortit à ses cheveux car une immense rougeur couvrait presque tout son visage et le bout de ses oreilles. Si il avait été dans sa salle commune on ne l'aurait même pas distingué du papier peint !

revint alors avec un air embrassé sur le visage.

« - Heu… Il semblerait que la potion que nous vous avons donné vous a guéris, certes, mais cela n'a pas affecté un des effets secondaires de la morsure qui doit lui partir naturellement.

- Un effet secondaire ?

- La morsure de l'araignée banane a la particularité de provoquer une… Forte érection.

- Et quand vous entendez naturellement vous voulez dire…

- Il faudra soit attendre quelques heures, indéterminé, soit avoir un rapport une quelconque personne. »

A l'entente de ceci Ron était terrifié. Déjà que maintenant il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette chaleur qui devenait au fur et à mesure de plus en plus douloureuse. De plus comment s'en débarrassé avec un partenaire étant donné qu'il était célibataire et gay de surcroit.

L'infirmière vit bien son embarras grâce à, non seulement à l'énorme rougeur qui couvrait son visage, mais aussi à ses petits gigotements instables. La jeune femme lui annonça qu'elle allait prévenir ses professeurs qu'il serait sans doute absent le reste de la journée et le fit sortir.

Le Gryffondor avait beaucoup de mal à marcher correctement et remercia le ciel plus de mille fois d'avoir une cape dans son uniforme lui évitant ainsi une gêne supplémentaire lorsqu'il croisait de quelconque personne dans les couloirs.

Cependant alors qu'il était proche de son dortoir il croisa au détour d'un couloir son ennemi de longue date : Blaise Zabini. Un sourire carnassier et typiquement Serpentard se dessina sur son visage à la vu de son petit lion.

« - Tiens, tiens… Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des araignées. Pauvre petit Ronnie !

- Ta… Gueule Za-… Zabini ! »

Ron ne pouvait pas contrôler sa voix et il rougissait de beaucoup.

Blaise lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa proie rougissait tant, bégayer et surtout se tortillait comme ça. Avec un sourire, sadique pour les apparences, il prit Weasley par le col et le plaqua contre le mur dans un coin sombre et faillit relâcher lorsqu'il entendit le petit cri suivit d'un soupir provenant du roux. Curieux, il tenta d'approcher son genou et retint un cri lorsqu'il sentit une forte bosse au niveau de la ceinture du Gryffondor. Puis il eut un flash, il se rappela que l'araignée qui avait piqué Ron ressemblait fortement à une autre qu'il avait vu dans un livre : la Phoneutria nigriventer qui a parfois pour effet secondaire de provoquer une forte érection. Cette situation était plus que gênante et la panique eut lieu dans le cerveau du jeune noir. Que faire ? Ecouter sa conscience qui le réprimait d'avoir de quelconque pensés le mettant en scène lui et le roux dans une quelque situation charnelle ou écouter ses hormones qui lui hurlaient de le prendre, contre le mur et de tuer tous ceux susceptibles d'intervenir. Ce fut dans un premier temps sa conscience qui gagna mais lorsqu'il poussa son genou et que Ron émit un gémissement il ne put plus se contrôler.

« -Et bien Ronnie… Il semblerait que tu as un petit problème. Mais comme je suis une gentil Serpentard je vais t'aider, fufufu**[2]**… »

Le Serpentard conclu sa tirade par un rire propre à sa fratrie et lâcha le col de Ron, de toute façon dans cet état il ne pouvait rien faire !

Il glissa dangereusement sa main vers la bosse bien présente dans le pantalon du rouquin et commença à la caresser à travers le tissu tout en mordilla son lobe de l'oreille.

Il s'attaqua au cou de son aimé laissant en même temps une marque bien sombre tirant vers le rouge et le violet. Pendant ce temps la main sur le pantalon du roux avait cessé son mouvement et ouvrait délicatement la prison de tissus.

Sa seconde main qui n'avait pour l'instant fait aucun mouvement, à part quelque pression sur la nuque de Ron, se glissa sous son haut, déboutant au passa quelque bouton de sa blanche chemise, et caressa presque de manière aérienne la douce peau porcelaine qui se trouvait à sa portée, retraçant chaques muscles fins de ce corps avant de pincer un des boutons de chairs de Ron. Les petits cris et gémissement qu'émettait le roux constitué principalement de petits couinements tels que « Ah ! No-non ! » ou « Je-ah ! »servaient plus qu'amplement à faire bander le plus grand.

Cependant le long cri de plaisir que le Gryffondor poussa alors même que le Serpent toucha sa verge, désormais encore plus douloureuse, fut plus jouissif.

Il passa son pouce sur le gland, d'où s'écoulait déjà du pré-sperme, et caressa délicatement la verge de toute sa longueur avant de l'empoigner avec conviction à la base et de commençait un lent va et vient s'arrêtant de temps en temps afin de mettre cet organe avec l'air ne le faisant frémir que davantage. Pendant ce temps sa bouche alterner avec ses mains dans le jeu avec les tétons du soumis qui avait perdu pied depuis fort longtemps. Puis lorsque le grand augmenta le rythme, le roux ne tint plus et se déversa dans un long cri qui vira légèrement aux aigus. Il s'écroula s'en plus tardez et rougis ( encore plus si c'est dans la mesure du possible ) voyant Zabini lécher sa semence comme lui lécherait de la confiture.

Il se sentait tomber dans les limbes mais avant ceci le brun se pencha vers lui et murmura « Je t'aime. » avant que le noir ce face.

Bien sûr Blaise n'allait pas laisser une telle tentation reposer ainsi dans les couloirs et après l'avoir nettoyé avec un sort, l'emmena à l'infirmerie prétextant un évanouissement ( ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux d'un certain point de vue ).

Quand Ron se réveilla il se trouva à l'infirmerie et pensa que tout était un rêve jusqu'à ce qu'il vît une marque dans son cou dans le reflet des lunettes d'un élève reposant juste à côté. Il fut d'abord effaré et dégoûté mais lorsqu'il y repensa mais peu à peu il se rendit compte que ses sentiments pour Zabini étaient en réalité très confus et que, ses trois mots avaient faits battre son cœur encore plus que lorsque n'importe qui d'autre le lui disait.

Il s'endormit ainsi décidé à faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera peut-être.

Il se réveilla et se fit mettre de dehors par l'infirmière à l'heure du dîner. Bien que légèrement vexé il entra sous le brouhaha habituel de la Grand Salle, cependant au lieu de se dirigeait vers ses amis déjà installé il se rendit avec assurance vers Blaise.

« - ZABINI !

- Tiens ? Un lion se rend dans la fosse à serpents…

- Je sais que les serpents ne sont que des lâches mais toi il faudra que tu assumes les conséquences de tout à l'heure !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Za-Zabini… SORS AVEC MOI ! »

Son cri avait faits taire toute la Grand Salle qui regardait désormais son visage gêner.

Gryffondor n'est pas qui veut et pour eux sexe rime avec sentiment !

Blaise quant à lui s'attendait à une baffe, un coup de pied dans les parties, un sort mais pas ça ! Il déglutit difficilement et lorsqu'il entendit quelque rire fusait il tua chaque personne du regard avant de s'arrêter sur Ron.

« - Il me semble donc que je n'ai plus à faire le premier pas. Tant mieux car comme tu l'as dis, les Serpentards sont lâches. »

Il conclut sa phrase par un baiser doux mais passionné marquant ainsi sa propriété et ceci sous le regard médusé de tous sauf sous ceux amusés de Draco et Harry, et ceux heureux et sereins de Hermione et Neville.

Après que cet échange fut interrompu par Severus et Minerva pour une fois d'accord, Blaise fusilla du regard tout les prétendants de Ron qu'il avait remarqué et en particulier Dean et Seamus qui avait plus de possibilités, étant dans la même maison.

Pendant qu'il retournait manger joyeusement le roux se dis que… Finalement il aimait bien les araignées !

**The End !**

**[1]** : Je vous l'avais dis que c'est un peu OOC : Blaise raison ! C'est n'importe quoi !

**[2]** : Je fais souvent ça, c'est un petit rire sadique étouffé et heu… Ca rend mieux avec moi.

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


End file.
